Die Blüte des Lebens
by Squirrel18
Summary: Nach dem Tod von Lorelai zog Rory mit ihrem langjährigen Freund Jess nach New York, um dort neu anzufanen. Doch plötzlich trennt sich Rory von Jess und merkt erst hinterher, dass sie von ihm schwanger ist.


**Kapitel 1**

Völlig verstört ließ sich Rory auf die Badewanne nieder. Sie konnte es einfach nicht glauben! Der Test war rot, also positiv.

„Ich bin schwanger?", murmelte Rory geschockt vor sich hin.

Völlig benommen von dem, was sie gerade erfahren hatte, legte sie ihr Gesicht in ihre Hände. In der Wohnung war es völlig still. Kein Ton ... nur ihr schluchzen war zu hören. Sämtliche Gedanken schossen ihr durch den Kopf.

„Schwanger? Ich?", fragte sie sich. „Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!"

Natürlich wollte auch sie irgendwann mal Kinder bekommen. Doch jetzt? Gerade erst hatte sie sich von ihrem langjährigen Freund Jess getrennt. Und jetzt soll sie schwanger sein? Alleinerziehende Mutter, und das mit gerade mal 22 Jahren?

**Flashback **

„Jess, es geht nicht mehr!", stotterte Rory traurig vor sich hin.

„Was meinst Du damit? Es geht nicht mehr?", fragte Jess aufgeregt.

Rory setzte sich näher zu ihm und nahm seine Hand. Sie hielt sie ganz fest; ließ sie nicht mehr los.

„Jess, ich liebe Dich. Das weißt Du! Abe rich kann das einfach nicht mehr!", erklärte Rory und begann zu weinen.

„Aber Rory! Wie kannst Du sowas nur sagen?", fragte Jess nervös und aufgebraust.

„Du hast doch keine Zeit mehr. Du sitzt Tag und Nacht in Deinem Büro. Für Dich gibt es nur noch Deine Arbeit. Ich spiele keine Rolle mehr in Deinem Leben!", versuchte Rory im klar zu machen.

Jess zog seine Hand von Rory weg und sah sie mit großen Augen an.

„Nein! Bitte Rory! Es tut mir so Leid! Ich .. ich werde das ändern! Versprochen!", versuchte Jess sie vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen, doch Rory schien sich nicht von ihrer Entscheidung abbringen zu lassen.

„Jess, dass hast Du mir schon so oft versprochen! So oft .. und es hat sich nichts daran geändert. Ich halte das einfach nicht mehr aus! Das ist zu viel für mich!", erklärte ihm Rory.

Jess schossen Tränen in die Augen. Rory streichelte ihm über sein Gesicht und begann zu weinen. Es fiel ihr so schwer. Jess war ihre große Liebe, doch so konnte es einfach nicht mehr weiter gehen. Streit beherrschte ihre Beziehung. Und das, obwohl sie sich nur noch so selten sahen. Rory war sich gar nicht mehr sicher, ob man das, was zwischen ihnen war, überhaupt eine Beziehung nennen konnte.

„Es tut mir so Leid! Vielleicht brauchen wir einfach nur ein wenig Abstand voneinander! Vielleicht wird uns dann klar, wie sehr wir einander brauchen!", versuchte sie Jess zu trösten. Doch dies fiel ihr sichtlich schwer.

„Rory, Bitte! Verlass mich nicht! Ich liebe Dich doch!", versuchte Jess sie aufzuhalten. Doch Rory stand auf und ging zur Tür. Noch einmal entschuldigte sie sich bei ihm. Ihr schluchzen wurde immer lauter. Sie drehte sich um, öffnete die Tür und verließ die Wohnung. Draußen lehnte sie sich gegen die Wohnungstür und begann zu weinen. So hatte sie seit Jahren nicht mehr geweint. Eine Welt brach für sie zusammen! Ständig fragte sie sich, ob dies wohl die richtige Entscheidung gewesen war.

**Flashback Ende **

Sechs Wochen lag ihre Trennung nun zurück. Seither hatte sie nichts mehr von Jess gehört. Wie er wohl reagieren würde? Sollte sie es ihm wirklich sagen? Ständig kamen neue Fragen auf. Es gab so viele Dinge, die sie nicht wusste. Sie hatte doch keine Ahnung davon, wie man ein Kind groß zieht. Doch eine Abtreibung kam für sie auch nicht in Frage. Sie würde das Kind bekommen, doch würde sie es auch behalten?

Jetzt wurde ihr wieder klar, wie sehr sie Jess vermisste. Es gab Momente, in denen sie dachte, dass ihre Entscheidung sich von Jess zu trennen, die richtige war. Doch in Momenten wie diesen bereute sie ihre Entscheidung. Ihre Herz sagte ihr, sie solle mit ihm sprechen, versuchen ihn zurückzugewinnen, doch ihr Verstand riet ihr dazu, es dabei zu belassen. Was sollte sie jetzt tun? Sollte sie vernünftig sein oder auf ihr Herz hören? Sie selber wusste keine Antwort auf diese Frage. Doch wie schwer konnte es schon sein, ein Kind groß zuziehen? Immerhin hatte ihre Mutter es auch geschafft, was man wohl kaum übersehen konnte. Und das mit gerade mal 16 Jahren.

„Wie soll ich das nur alleine schaffen?", fragte sie Rory verzweifelt.

Würde sie es wirklich schaffen? Sie zweifelte an sich selbst. Nach dem Tod ihrer Mutter vor ungefähr zwei Jahren brach sie ihr Studium in Yale ab und ging mit Jess nach New York. Jess hatte ihr sehr über die schwere Zeit hinweg geholfen. Und jetzt stand sie ganz alleine da, ohne ihren Freund und ohne ihre Eltern. Ihr Vater hatte sich kurz vor dem Tod von Lorelai nach Frankreich abgesetzt und lebte dorrt zusammen mit seiner neuen Frau Carol und seiner Tochter Gigi. Seit über zwei Jahren hatte Rory keinen Kontakt mehr zu ihrem Vater. Die einzige die ihr von damals noch geblieben war, war Paris: ihre beste Freundin.

Paris, eine verrückte selbstsichere junge Frau, die sich seither nicht verändert hatte. Noch immer war sie diesselbe Person wie damals. Immer 100ig, und zwar in allem, was sie tat. Sie war ehrgeizig, zielstrebig und vorlaut. Obwohl Paris ihre eigene spezielle Art hatte, kamen die beiden wirklich sehr gut miteinander aus.

Rory musste einfach raus. Raus aus ihrer Wohnung, weg von alle dem, was sie an Jess erinnerte und daran, dass sie ein Kind von ihm unter ihrem Herzen trug. Sie schnappte sich ihren Mantel und ihre Handtasche und lief nach draußen, auf die Straßen von New York.

**Kapitel 2**

Total versunken in ihre Gedanken lief sie durch die Straßen von New York. Egal wie sehenswert und abenteuerlich diese Stadt doch war, strahlte sie für Rory nur ein Gefühl der Einsamkeit aus. Für sie war es eine traurige graue Stadt, die sie gefangen zu halten schien. Würde sie ihr je entkommen können? Sie fragte sich, warum sie überhaupt von zu Hause weg zog? Warum nur hatte sie Stars Hollow verlassen? War das die richtige Entscheidung? Allem Anschein nach, hatte sie in den letzten zwei Jahren viele falsche Entscheidungen getroffen. Erst der Abbruch ihres Studiums, dann den Umzug nach New York und jetzt die Trennung von ihrer großen Liebe.

Sie lief die Straßen hinunter und beobachtete die vielen Menschen, die fröhlich durch die Stadt liefen. Vollgepackt mit Einkaufstüten wühlten sie sich durch die Menschenmengen hindurch. Plötzlich fiel ihr ein junges Pärchen auf, das vor dem Schaufenster eines Juweliers stand. Völlig verliebt sahen sie sich Hochzeitsringe an. Rory erkannte sich selbst wieder. Noch vor ungefähr einem halben Jahr stand sie mit Jess vor diesem Laden. Zwar hatten sie sich die Ringe damals nur aus Spaß angesehen, trotzdem hegte Rory schon lange den Wunsch, Jess endlich zu heiraten. Immerhin waren sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt seit fast 5 Jahren zusammen. Rory liefen Tränen über ihr Gesicht. Ihr Herz schmerzte. Nun war sie sich sicher, dass sie die falsche Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Ihr wurde klar, wie sie sich durch die letzte Zeit ohne Jess gequält hatte. Er war derjenige, der sie glücklich machte, der sie zum Lachen brachte. Doch so wie es geendet hatte, durfte es nicht weiter gehen. Es musste sich was ändern.

Doch bevor sie Jess Rede und Antwort stehen konnte, musste sie sich erst selbst über ihre Gedanken und Gefühle klar werden. Es entstand ein riesen Chaos zwischen ihrem Kopf und ihrem Herzen. Immer konnte sie sich auf ihren Verstand verlassen, niemals hatte er sie im Stich gelassen. Sollte sie diesmal wirklich anders handeln? So, wie sie es bisher noch nie zuvor getan hatte? Einfach aus dem Bauch heraus, ohne großartig zu planen und Listen aufzustellen? Doch irgendwas musste sie ändern. So wie es jetzt war, konnte es einfach nicht weitergehen. Sie war unglücklich, hatte seit Tagen nicht mehr gelächelt. Selbst Paris war nicht in der Lage sie aufzuheitern. Obwohl ihr das bisher noch immer gelungen war. Und was war mit ihren Großeltern? Sollten sie sich für Rory und ihre Probleme interessieren?

Seit Rory aus Stars Hollow weggezogen war hatte sie keinen richtigen Kontakt mehr zu ihren Großeltern. Schon immer waren sie gegen die Beziehung mit Jess und der Gedanke daran, dass Rory zusammen mit ihm nach New York ziehen sollte gefiel ihnen gar nicht. Seither hatten sie sich immer mehr von ihr abgewandt. Sie bekam lediglich noch Grüße zu Weihnachten und Geburtstag. Sollte Rory die beiden wirklich damit belasten? Sie würden es doch sowieso nicht verstehen. Der einzige von dem sie glaubte, dass er sie verstehen würde war Luke.

Luke, der nette Cafébesitzer von neben an. Er war großartig, verständnisvoll und sorgte sich immer um das Wohl von Rory. Doch als seine große und einzige Liebe Lorelei starb setze er sich von allem ab. Er fiel in ein tiefes schwarzes Loch, verkaufte sein Café an Taylor und zog aus Stars Hollow fort. Man konnte sagen, dass er jedes halbe Jahr sein zu Hause wechselte. Er zog von Ort zu Ort. Schon ewig hatte sie nichts mehr von ihm gehört. Und wie sollte sie überhaupt herausfinden, wo er sich gerade aufhält? Sie wollte ihn nicht mit ihren Probleme belasten, da es den Anschein hatte, das er mit sich selbst noch nicht ins Reine gekommen war. Der einzige Mensch mit dem sie wirklich reden konnte war Paris. Doch auch sie hatte wenig Zeit. Durch ihren Job bei der Zeitung hatte sie kaum noch Zeit für ihre Freundin. Sie versuchte es immer wieder sich frei zu nehmen, einen Tag mit Rory zu verbringen um wirklich versuchen sie wieder aufzumuntern, doch ihr Chef saß ihr tief im Nacken. Es tat ihr richtig Leid mit ansehen zu müssen, wie sich Rory quälte. Anscheinend musste Rory diese Entscheidungen ganz alleine treffen.

Es wurde dunkel und immer kälter. Trockene kalte Luft wehte durch die Stadt. Die Menschen auf den Straßen wurden immer weniger. Es war schon spät geworden. Rory bemerkte nicht, wie schnell die Zeit vergangen war. Den ganzen Tag war sie durch die Stadt spaziert um sich über alles klar zu werden. Doch ob es was genützt hatte, wusste sie selber nicht. Sie warf einen Blick auf ihre Uhr: „Schon 7 Uhr?", erschrak sie. Sie hatte die Zeit völlig vergessen und machte sich schnell auf den Heimweg.

**Kapitel 3**

Nun stand sie wieder vor ihrer Wohnung. Einige Minuten stand sie einfach nur da, angelehnt an ihre Wohnungstür und dachte an früher. An die Zeit, in der sie Jess kennen lernte, an die Zeit, in der ihre Mutter noch lebte und glücklich war. Daran, wie gut es ihr einmal ging. Sie hatte keine Sorgen, keine Probleme. Ihr Leben verlief reibungslos. Doch nun? Sie traute sich es kaum zu sagen? Alles war schief gelaufen. So sollte ihr Leben nicht verlaufen. Ganz anders hatte sie es sich vorgestellt, ganz anders hatte sie es geplant. Was sollte sie nur tun? Noch nie ging es ihr so schlecht wie in diesem Augenblick. Trauer stieg in ihr auf. Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen.

„Warum nur?", brustete sie los.

Sie konnte sich nicht mehr halten. Sie fing an zu weinen und ließ sich auf den Boden nieder. Nun saß sie da, eingekauert vor ihrer Wohnungstür. Ihren Kopf verbarg sie zwischen ihren Knien und hielt die Hände vor sich. Immer wieder schaukelte sie auf und ab um sich selbst ein wenig zu beruhigen. Erst jetzt wurde ihr klar, dass Jess derjenige war, der sie stark machte. Nur mit ihm konnte sie glücklich sein. Egal wie sicher sie sich zu dem Zeitpunkt ihrer Trennung war, bereute sie immer mehr ihre Entscheidung. Sie wünschte sich so sehr, einfach die Zeit zurückdrehen zu können und ganz von vorne zu beginnen. Der Tod von Lorelai hatte sie ganz schön kaputt gemacht. Seit dem war nichts mehr so wie früher. Nur Jess! Jess war der wichtigste Mensch in ihrem Leben und jetzt hatte sie ihn auch noch verloren.

Doch nicht nur das, alles hatte sich verändert. Sie hatte sich verändert. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie das alleine schaffen könnte. Ohne ihre Mutter, die ihr so sehr fehlte. Ohne ihre Großeltern, die nichts mehr mit ihr zu tun haben wollten und ohne Jess! Jess, ihre große Liebe. Der Mensch, der die wichtigste Rolle in ihrem Leben spielte.

In diesem Augenblick mochte sie sich selbst nicht mehr. Tausend Gedanken schossen ihr durch den Kopf. Sollte sie aufgeben? Sollte sie endlich allem ein Ende machen? Gab es überhaupt noch einen Grund, so weiter zu machen wie bisher? Es gab nichts, was sie noch an diesem Ort hielt. Alles schien ihr sichtlich unwichtig. Doch wollte sie es wirklich? Aufgeben? ... Nein! Sie schaute auf und rief laut: „NEIN!!!" Sie kam wieder zu sich. Sie fragte sich, wie sie überhaupt auf die Idee gekommen war, aufzugeben! Sie war eine starke Frau! Clever, selbstbewusst und zielstrebig. Das was sie anfing, brachte sie mehr als gut zu Ende.

Sie stand auf, wischte sich die Tränen aus ihrem Gesicht und lächelte: „Ich schaffe das!", dachte sie. Sie konnte sich nicht weiter so hängen lassen. Das würde sie auch nicht weiter bringen, weder im Beruf noch im Leben, und schon gar nicht in der Liebe.

„Ich muss mit Jess reden!", dachte Rory.

Sie strahlte förmlich, ihr Grinsen wurde immer breiter. Sie wusste was sie tun musste. Sie würde es Jess sagen ... und ihn gleichzeitig um Verzeihung bitten. Sie würde alles tun, um ihre große Liebe wieder zurückzugewinnen. Nichts würde sie außer Acht lassen. Und egal was es war, sie würde es in Kauf nehmen.

Rory nahm ihren Wohnungsschlüssel aus ihrer Handtasche und schloss die Tür auf. Sie ging hinein, legte ihren Mantel ab und ließ sich auf ihr Sofa nieder. Sie lehnte sich entspannt zurück und schloss die Augen. Ihre Arme waren weit ausgebreitet. Sie genoss die Ruhe. Sie lächelte und trotzdem flossen ihr wenige Tränen die Wange hinunter. Sie war fest entschlossen, ihr Leben wieder auf die Reihe zu bekommen. Endlich hatte sie diese Phase überstanden und verstand, wie wichtig ihr ihr Leben eigentlich war. Doch ohne Jess hatte es keinen Sinn. Erst einmal musste sie mit ihm reden! Sie musste ihm sagen, dass sie ihn noch immer liebte und alles ein großer Fehler war. Noch einige Zeit dachte sie darüber nach doch nach ein paar Minuten schlief sie erschöpft auf ihrem Sofa ein.

**Kapitel 4**

Am nächsten Morgen wachte sie auf. Noch immer lag sie auf ihrem Sofa. Ihr Nacken schmerzte ein wenig, doch das machte ihr nicht viel aus. Zuerst ging sie in die Küche und schaltete die Kaffeemaschine ein. In der Zeit nahm sie eine heiße lange Dusche, schminkte sich und zog sich an.

Nachdem Rory gefrühstückt und Kaffee getrunken hatte, machte sie sich wieder auf den Weg in die Stadt. Noch nie mochte Rory diese Stadt. Schon damals sträubte sich etwas in ihr dagegen, nach New York zu ziehen. Nur Jess ließ Rory ihre Ängste vergessen, denn bei ihm fühlte sie sich sicher und geborgen.

Rory nahm ihren Mantel, ihre Tasche und ihre Schlüssel und ging nach draußen. Sie war sich sicher, dass sich heute vieles ändern würde. Sie machte sich auf den Weg zu Jess. Auf dem Weg zu seiner Wohnung überlegte sie sich genau, was sie zu ihm sagen könnte. Wie sie es am besten formulieren könnte, um nichts falsches zu sagen oder ihn zu verletzen. Immerhin wollte sie ihn nicht gleich überrumpeln und mit der Tür ins Haus fallen. Sie wollte es langsam angehen.

Sie lief die Straßen hinunter und beobachtete die vielen Menschen. Die Familien mit ihren Kindern die zusammen einkaufen gingen und die vielen jungen Pärchen, die Hand in Hand durch die Straßen schlenderten und sich verträumt in die Augen schauten. Sie vermisste Jess. Solche Anblicke fielen ihre besonders schwer. Rory war ein sehr sensibler Mensch. Immer versetzte sie sich in die Lage anderer Menschen und überlegte, wie sie wohl in dieser Situation gehandelt hätte. Doch genau das war es, was Rory ausmachte. Eine liebenswerte, junge, selbstbewusste Frau, die immer ihren Weg wusste und durch ein paar Fehler total aus der Bahn geworfen wurde. Doch das wollte sie nicht länger auf sich beruhen lassen. Sie war gerade dabei, den Anfang zu machen und etwas zu ändern.

Sie schlenderte an den Geschäften vorbei und warf einen Blick in die Schaufenster. Bis sie schließlich an einem kleinen gemütlichen Café vorbei kam und hineinschaute. Glückliche Menschen saßen dort die ein Stück Kuchen und einen Kaffee genossen. Kinder tollten im Gang herum und die Hunde saßen angeleint am Eingang und warteten, mit Trockenfutter und Wasser versorgt, auf ihre Herrschen. Rory lächelte und schaute den Menschen zu. Sie ging einen Schritt weiter, bis plötzlich ihr Atem stockte. Ihr Herz klopfte schneller, ihre Hände begannen zu schwitzen. Inmitten dieser vielen Leute saß Jess. Er war alleine und sah sehr traurig aus. Gerade wollte sie zu ihm hinein gehen, als von hinten eine andere Frau kam und sich zu ihm setze. Schnell blieb Rory stehen. Ihre Augen wurden immer größer. „Wer ist sie?", fragte sie sich leise. Ihr Herz schlug immer schneller. Es fing an zu rasen. Auf einmal wurde ihr ganz schlecht. Sollte das etwa Jess neue Freundin sein? Sollte er so schnell über sie hinweggekommen sein? Das konnte nicht sein; das durfte einfach nicht sein. Die beiden begannen zu reden. Lange stand Rory vor dem Fenster und beobachtete die beiden. Bis Jess schließlich aufblickte und Rory sah, wie sie ihre Nase an der Fenster platt drückte und ihn beobachtete. Rory erschrak und wich ein wenig zurück. Völlig erstarrt stand sie da, Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen. Auch Jess schien sichtlich aufgeregt zu sein. Man konnte sehen, dass er seine Begleiterin nicht zuhörte. Sein Blick galt lediglich Rory, die traurig vor dem Fenster stand. Jess lächelte und wendete seinen Blick nicht von Rory ab. Sie lächelte zurück und winkte ihm sanft zu. Sie hatte Angst! Angst davor, ihn ganz verloren zu haben. Rory senkte den Kopf und ging weiter. Sie konnte nicht mit ansehen, wie sich ihre große Liebe in eine andere Frau verliebte.

„Jess, hörst Du mir überhaupt zu?", fragte seine Begleiterin. Doch Jess gab ihr keine Antwort. „Sie ist weg!", murmelte er vor sich hin. „Was? Wer ist weg?", fragte seine Begleiterin genervt. Doch Jess stand auf, schnappte sich seine Jacke und lief nach draußen. Er sah, wie sich Rory immer mehr von ihm entfernte. Mit gesenktem Kopf lief sie die Straße entlang. Sie konnte es einfach nicht fassen. Es wollte nicht in ihren Kopf hinein. Allein der Gedanke daran, dass sie Jess vielleicht für immer verloren hatte, ließ ihr Herz zerbrechen. Jess rief sie immer wieder beim Namen. Doch sie hörte nicht. Der Verkehr war einfach viel zu laut. Jess lief ihr hinterher, doch die vielen Menschen hinderten ihn daran, schnell genug bei ihr zu sein. Noch immer total vertieft in ihre Gedanken lief Rory weiter, immer weiter bis sie auf einmal zu einer Kreuzung gelangte und einfach los lief. Sie übersah die rote Ampel. Sie schien total von der Außenwelt abgeschattet zu sein. Plötzlich stand sie mitten auf der Straße, als plötzlich ein Auto laut anfing zu hupen. Rory merkte nun, wo sie sich befand. Mitten auf einer Kreuzung, inmitten von vielen Autos die versuchten auszuweichen. Doch dieses Auto fuhr geradewegs auf sie zu. Es war zu schnell um rechtzeitig ausweichen oder stoppen zu können. Jess sah Rory, wie sie mitten auf der Kreuzung stand und das Auto immer näher auf sie zu kam. Jess lief so schnell er konnte hinter ihr her und zog sie vor dem Auto auf die Straßenseite. Beide lagen auf dem Boden. Eine Menschenmenge versammelte sie um die beiden herum. Jess stand auf und gab Rory die Hand um ihr wieder hoch zu helfen. Dann drehte er sich zu den vielen Leuten um und machte ihnen mehr als deutlich, dass sie wieder gehen konnten.

Nun wandte er sich wieder zu Rory, die einfach nur da stand. Sie war total geschockt von dem, was gerade geschehen war. „Jess?", fragte Rory erstaunt. „Du?", stotterte sie. Jess lächelte: „Ja, ich! Wen hast Du denn erwartet?" „Aber ... aber Du warst doch eben noch mit dieser Frau in dem Café! Was tust Du jetzt hier?" fragte Rory neugierig und noch immer etwas geschockt. „Ich weiß nicht, ich ... ich wollte einfach mit Dir reden! Aber Du warst so schnell weg!", erklärte ihr Jess. Rory verstummte. Sie wusste nicht, was sie darauf antworten sollte. Immerhin konnte sie ihn nicht gleich fragen, ob das seine neue Freundin war. Sie senkte den Kopf. „Das war meine Cousine aus Staten Island. Sie wollte unbedingt sehen was ich mache. Doch ich mochte sie noch nie wirklich gerne. Sie wird jetzt sicher sehr sauer sein!", erklärte Jess und merkte, dass Rory sehr erleichtert war. Rory hob ihren Kopf. Ihr fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Ob er wusste, worauf sie hinauswollte? Immerhin war er derjenige, der Rory am besten kannte. Der einzige der alles über sie, ihr Handeln und ihre Gefühle wusste. Rory schaute Jess tief in die Augen: „Danke Jess!" Jess schenkte ihr ein sanftes Lächeln. „Ich würde es wieder tun!", gab er ihr zur Antwort. Ein paar Sekunden sahen sie sich einfach nur an. Rory kam es vor wie eine Ewigkeit. Sie fühlte sich wie früher. In seiner Nähe fühlte sie sich so sicher und geboren. Er hatte solch wundervoll strahlende Augen. Wie sehr sie ihn doch vermisste. Doch Jess unterbrach diese Situation: „Also, ich glaube ich muss mal wieder zurück. Sonst bekomme ich morgen einen Anruf von meiner wütenden Tante, warum ich ihre Tochter einfach hab sitzen lassen!" „Klar natürlich! Dann solltest Du am besten gehen!", gab ihm Rory zur Antwort. Doch sie konnte ihren Blick einfach nicht von ihm abwenden. Wie sehr sie ihn noch liebte. Rory hing sich ihre Tasche wieder über die Schulter und bedankte sich noch einmal bei Jess für seine Hilfe. „Kein Problem!", sagte Jess. „Bis dann!" Er verabschiedete sich von ihr, drehte sich um und ging zurück zu seiner Cousine. Doch Rory stand noch eine Weile einfach so da und schaute ihm hinterher. Hätte sie was sagen sollen? Immerhin hatte sie ihn deshalb gesucht! Sie war sich gar nicht mehr so sicher! Sie riss sich wieder zusammen und machte sie auf den Weg in ihre Wohnung.

**Kapitel 5**

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Rory mit starken Bauchkrämpfen auf. Schon die ganze Nacht hatte sie sehr unruhig geschlafen, ständig musste sie zur Toilette. Sie war nass geschwitzt und hielt sich immer wieder ihren Bauch. Was konnte das nur sein? Sie konnte sich kaum bewegen. Sie war starr vor Schmerzen. Rory legte sich flach auf den Rücken und atmete tief durch, in der Hoffnung, die Schmerzen würden nachlassen. Doch es wurde nicht besser, ganz im Gegenteil, es wurde immer schlimmer. Sie konnte nicht einmal mehr aufstehen. Die Tränen flossen ihr übers Gesicht, solche Schmerzen musste sie ertragen. Es schien nicht von alleine wegzugehen, also nahm sich Rory das Telefon, dass neben ihr auf dem Nachttisch lag und rief sofort ihren Arzt an.

Nachdem Rory von der Sprechstundenhilfe erfahren hatte, dass Dr. Hanson schon auf dem Weg sei, legte sie ihr Telefon wieder zurück auf ihren Nachttisch und legte sich auf die Seite. Sie zog ihre Beine weit an ihren Körper, in der Hoffnung, der Schmerz würde ein wenig nachlassen. Doch die Krämpfe hörten einfach nicht auf. Ihr einziger Gedanke galt ihrem Baby! Hoffentlich würde ihm nichts passieren! Sie machte sich große Sorgen doch schon ca. 10 Minuten nach ihrem Anruf bei Dr. Hanson klingelte es an ihrer Wohnungstür.

„Miss Gilmore? Können Sie aufstehen?", fragte Dr. Hanson der draußen vor ihrer Wohnungstür wartete.

So schwer es Rory auch fiel aufzustehen, musste sie Dr. Hanson hinein lassen. Ganz langsam stand sie auf, hielt ihren Bauch und öffnete die Tür. Schnell ging sie wieder zur ihrem Bett hinnüber und ließ sich fallen.

„Miss Gilmore! Was haben Sie denn?", fragte Dr. Hanson besorgt und ging zu ihr hinnüber.

„Mein Bauch! Es hat heute Nacht angefangen. Es tut so weh!", stammelte Rory vor sich hin.

„Da schauen wir doch mal nach!" sagte Dr. Hanson und nahm sein tragbares Ultraschallgerät heraus um Rorys Unterleib zu untersuchen. Er blickte auf den kleinen Bildschirm und lächelte.

„Was seh ich denn da? Sie sind schwanger?!, behauptete Dr. Hanson. „Zwar noch nicht sehr lange, aber man kann es schon deutlich erkennen!"

„Ja ich weiß!", antwortete Rory.

Dr. Hanson begann damit, Rorys Bauch abzutasten. „Miss Gilmore? Hatten Sie heute Nacht leichte Blutungen?", fragte er nach.

„Ja, aber nur sehr wenig. Ich dachte das wäre normal am Anfang einer Schwangerschaft!", antwortete Rory bedrückt.

„Sind sie gestürzt oder haben Sie etwas schweres gehoben?", fragte Dr. Hanson.

„Ja gestern .. bin ich gestürzt. Auf der Straße!", erklärte ihm Rory!

„Kein Wunder, dass Sie solche Krämpfe haben! Essen Sie regelmäßig? Sie sehen sehr dünn aus!", fragte er besorgt.

„Also in letzter Zeit kam ich nicht richtig zum Essen." erzählte Rory.

„Miss Gilmore! Sie müssen sich gesund ernähren. Sie müssen bedenken, Sie essen jetzt für zwei. Ich denke, das ist auch der Grund, warum Sie solche Schmerzen haben!", schimpfte Dr. Hanson.

„Aber ... ich ...!", versuchte Rory zu reden, doch sie wurde von Dr. Hanson unterbrochen.

„Nichts aber! Sie müssen sich richtig ernähren, viel Wasser trinken. Ich denke das ist der Grund. Und dann noch der Sturz von gestern. Das war einfach zu viel für Sie und ihr Kind. Sie müssen auf sich auf passen, das tut dem Kind nicht gut!", erklärte er Rory.

Rory nickte nur. Sie war total erschöpft und machte sich große Sorgen um ihr Baby. Hoffentlich war ihm nichts passiert. Schnell nahm Dr. Hanson eine Packung Tabletten aus seiner Tasche heraus und stellte sie Rory mit einem Glas Wasser ans Bett.

„Hiervon bitte morgens und abends eine nehmen! Dann wird es Ihnen schnell wieder besser gehen!", erkläre er ihr!

„Danke Dr. Hanson!", sagte Rory mit einem Lächeln.

„Keine Sorge! Es wird schon wieder!", sagte Dr. Hanson indem er seine Sachen zusammenpackte und in Richtung Tür ging. Er öffnete die Tür und sagte: „Und denken Sie dran, Sie müssen vernünftig essen. Das ist das Beste für ihre Baby!"

Nun zog er die Tür ganz auf und sah dort einen jungen Mann stehen.

**Kapitel 6**

„Wollten Sie zu Miss Gilmore?", fragte Dr. Hanson erstaunt.

Es war Jess. Jess konnte den gestrigen Tag einfach nicht vergessen und musste Rory noch einmal wieder sehen. Er wollte mit ihr reden, ihre Stimme hören und ihr wunderschönes Gesicht sehen. Doch nun war er ganz sprachlos. Hatte er das richtig verstanden? Ein Baby? Rory ist schwanger? Aber vielleicht hatte er sich auch einfach nur verhört. Immerhin hatte er nicht das ganze Gespräch mitbekommen.

„Ähm .. ja!", stotterte Jess.

„Dann bitte! Ich wollte sowieso gerade gehen!", sagte Dr. Hanson und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Jess stand nun in Rorys Wohnung und konnte genau in ihr Schlafzimmer sehen. Dort sah er sie liegen, zusammengekauert lag sie da. Sie hielt ihre Beine fest und wippte immerzu hin und her. Was wohl mit ihr los war? Fragen über Fragen stellten sich im. Doch dann fasste er seinen ganzen Mut zusammen und ging hinnüber.

„Rory?", fragte er leise.

Rory blickte auf und sah Jess in ihrer Zimmertür stehen.

„Jess? Was .. was machst Du denn hier? Wie bist Du reingekommen?", fragte Rory erstaunt.

„Dieser Mann hat mich reingelassen!", antwortete er und ging näher zu ihr. Er setzte sich zu ihr ans Bett und streichelte ihr über das Gesicht.

„Rory? Was ist los? .. Ich habe zufällig euer Gespräch mitbekommen .. Ein Baby? Bist du etwa schwanger?", stotterte Jess.

Rory blickte auf. Sie war völlig geschockt. Sie wollte es ihm doch langsam beibringen und jetzt hatte er es so erfahren. So sollte er es nicht erfahren, sie hätte diejenige sein müssen, die ihm davon erzählen sollte. Wie würde er nur reagieren?

„Rory?", fragte Jess noch einmal. Seine Stimme wurde lauter!

„Es tut mir so Leid Jess!", sagte Rory und setzte sich auf.

„Was tut Dir Leid?", fragte Jess besorgt.

„Einfach alles. Das was ich gesagt habe und noch viel mehr, was ich getan habe. Es tut mir so Leid Jess! Und jetzt ...!", begann Rory an zu weinen!

„Rory? ...", sagte Jess mit zarter Stimme und streichelte ihr zärtlich über ihre Wange. Er lächelte sie an.

„Weißt Du Jess?" Ich wünschte, ich könnte die Zeit zurückdrehen! Ich möchte, dass alles wieder so wird wie früher! Ich möchte nicht länger in dieser schrecklichen Stadt wohnen, ich möchte zurück nach Stars Hollow. Und ich möchte auch nicht weiterhin alleine sein ... Jess! Ich möchte nicht mehr ... nicht mehr ohne Dich sein!", stotterte Rory traurig. Ihr Herz klopfte so laut, dass man es deutlich hören konnte. Noch nie zuvor war sie so aufgeregt.

Jess konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Er dachte er würde träumen. Wie lange hatte er auf diesen Moment gewartet. Wie sehr hatte er sich diese Worte aus Rorys Mund gewünscht!

„Rory? Warum hast Du mir das nie gesagt? Warum .. ich hätte doch alles für Dich getan!", behauptete Jess.

„Jess, es tut mir so Leid. Und jetzt habe ich alles kaputt gemacht ... alles ist meine Schuld!", jammerte Rory.

„Nein! Rory! Sieh mich an! Du hast gar keine Schuld! Rory .. ich liebe Dich!" sagte Jess.

Rory fing an zu weinen. Tränen liefen ihr übers Gesicht. Sie war so überglücklich. Glücklich darüber, Jess nicht verloren zu haben.

„Aber Jess .. ich habe ... also ich bin ...!", versuchte ihm Rory zu erklären.

„Was hast Du denn Rory?", fragte Jess.

„Ich bin doch schwanger!", sagte Rory mit zarter Stimme und senkte ihren Kopf.

Eine Zeit lang war Totenstille. Niemand gab einen Laut von sich, bis Jess plötzlich Rorys Hand nahm und sie fest an sich hielt. Er streichelte über ihre Wange und sagte: „Rory! Sieh mich an!"

Rory blickte auf und wartete darauf, dass Jess irgendwas sagen würde.

„Rory! Weißt Du wie sehr ich Dich liebe? Und jetzt? Es ist wirklich war! Wir bekommen ein Baby. ... Rory! Wir bekommen ein Baby!", lächelte Jess. „Natürlich wird es schwer werden. Und natürlich werden wir Hilfe brauchen. Doch denk doch mal nach ... Rory! Ein Baby!"

„Du freust Dich?", fragte Rory erstaunt.

„Natürlich freue ich mich, Du etwa nicht?", fragte Jess besorgt.

Nun begann auch Rory wieder zu lächeln. Das erste mal seit langem wieder. Sie war so glücklich und fiel Jess um den Hals.

„Doch, natürlich freue ich mich. Nur ich habe Angst. Angst was falsch zu machen..", erklärte ihm Rory.

„Ich weiß. Ich habe auch Angst. Es wird sicher nicht leicht für uns werden. Wir werden viel Zeit brauchen. Auch viel Zeit für uns. Doch wir schaffen das. Glaub mir Rory! Ich werde alles tun, damit wir glücklich werden. Und das erste was ich mache: ich werde meine Job kündigen!", erklärte er Rory überglücklich.

„Was? Du willst Deinen Job kündigen?", fragte Rory erstaunt.

„Ja!", sagte Jess.

„Aber, aber wieso?", fragte Rory geschockt.

„Ich habe eingesehen, dass alles meine Schuld war. In den letzten Wochen hatte ich viel Zeit, darüber nachzudenken. Ich weiß jetzt, dass ich mich falsch verhalten habe. Es war unfair Dir gegenüber. Ich wusste wie sehr Du New York hasst. Und ich weiß jetzt, wie sehr ich Dich verletzt habe. Es tut mir so Leid!"

Rory lächelte ihn sanft an.

„Denkst Du wir schaffen das?", fragte sie glücklich.

Jess nahm ihre Hand und streifte eine Haarsträhne aus ihrem wunderschönen Gesicht.

„Wer weiß schon so genau was in ein paar Tagen, Wochen, Monaten oder Jahren sein wird. Das einzige was ich weiß ist, dass ich Dich liebe und das ich einen großen Fehler gemacht habe. Ich hätte mich mehr um Dich kümmern sollen. Ich hätte mehr auf Dich eingehen müssen. Wäre ich nicht ein solch großer Egoist gewesen, würden wir jetzt nicht hier sitzen."

„Aber ich möchte doch, dass Du glücklich bist. Und Dein Job bedeutet Dir doch so viel!"

Jess atmete tief ein.

„Ich habe in diesem Job meine große Chance gesehen. Die Chance Karriere zu machen. Doch was habe ich davon, wenn ich dieses wunderbare Gefühl mit niemanden teilen kann. Was habe ich davon wenn ich dadurch die Frau die ich liebe so sehr verletze! Du bist mir wichtiger Rory!" Langsam gab Jess ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Rory lächelte. Sie war glücklich. Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass sich doch alles wieder zum Guten wenden würde.

„Ich liebe Dich wirklich Rory und ich werde mich ändern. Für Dich ... für uns, und für unser Baby!", versprach er ihr. Jess stiegen Tränen in die Augen. Er hatte solche Angst gehabt, Rory zu verlieren.

Rory legte ihre Hand auf seine und sah ihm tief in die Augen. „Danke Jess!"

„Und ...!", fing Jess an.

„Und was?", fragte Rory neugierig. Sie begann zu lächeln.

„Wir ziehen wieder zurück nach Stars Hollow!", versprach er ihr.

Rory schossen wieder Tränen in die Augen. Doch diesmal waren es keine Tränen der Trauer, sondern Tränen der Freude. Sie umarmte Jess. Rory war so überglücklich ihn endlich wieder zu haben. Endlich wieder mit ihm zusammen sein zu können. Sie wusste genau, er war ihre große Liebe.

Die kommende Nacht verbrachten die beiden miteinander. So glücklich wie in diesen Augenblicken, waren sie schon lange nicht mehr.

**Kapitel 7**

_Ca. 9 Monate später_

Rory lag in Stars Hollow im Krankenhaus. Es ist erst 10 Minuten her, dass sie ihr Baby zur Welt gebracht hatte. Sie hielt es fest in ihren Armen und schaute es die ganze Zeit über an. Sie war so fasziniert von den kleinen Händen und Füßen. Auch Jess saß neben ihr und streichelte seine neugeborene Tochter.

„Unsere Tochter!", sagte Jess. „Wie sich das anhört, 'unsere Tochter'!", lächelte er.

Er sah Rory tief in die Augen. Wie sehr sich die beiden liebten und nun war ihr Glück perfekt.

Seit dem Tag, als Jess einen Job gekündigt hatte und die beiden wieder zurück nach Stars Hollow zogen, lief einfach alles rund. Rory führte ihr Studium weiter und Jess fand einen großartigen Job in Hartford. Er verdiente genügend Geld um sich eine wunderschöne geräumige Wohnung leisten zu können. Sie waren so glücklich wie noch nie zuvor.

„Wie möchtest Du sie nennen?", fragte Jess.

Rory musste nicht lange überlegen. Schon seit sie ein Kind war wusste sie genau, wie sie einmal ihre Kinder nennen würde.

„Was hälst Du von Lilliana?", fragte Rory lächelnd.

Jess legte seine Hand auf die von Rory und stimmte ihr zu: „Ein wunderschöner Name!"

„Na was denkst Du denn, bei einem solch wunderschönen Mädchen!", behauptete Rory grinsend.

„Ja, das hat sie alles von ihrer Mutter!", sagte Jess und gab Rory einen Kuss.

Schon nach 2 Tagen wurde Rory mit ihrer kleinen Tochter Lilly entlassen. Eindlich zu Hause angekommen, nahm Rory erst einmal eine heiße Dusche. Jess kümmerte sich in der Zeit um Lilly und legte sie schlafen. Ganz zur Verwunderung der beiden frischgebackenen Eltern schlief sie sofort ein und gab keinen Mucks von sich.

Jess deckte in der Zeit den Tisch. Er zündete zwei Kerzen an und kochte etwas leckeres für Rory. Rory kam aus der Dusche und war ganz erstaunt. Sie war zu Tränen gerührt. Jess war perfekt. So liebevoll und einzigartig.

Jess kam auf sie zu: „Schatz, setzt Dich doch schon mal hin!", sagte er und führte sie zu einem der Stühle. Plötzlich kniete er sich vor ihre auf den Boden. Der Mond strahle, die Kerzen erhellten den ganzen Raum und im Hintergrund hörte man leise Rorys Lieblingslied laufen. Rory war aufgeregt. Ihr Herz schlug wie wild. Sollte jetzt wirklich das geschehen, was sie sich immer gewünscht hatte?

„Rory? Du weißt wie sehr ich Dich liebe und Du weißt, wie sehr ich Dich brauche. Ein Leben ohne Dich wäre sinnlos. Du bist die Liebe meines Lebens. Du bist einfach alles für mich! ..."

Jess griff nach hinten in seine Hosentasche und nahm eine kleine rote Schatulle hervor. Er öffnete sie. Rory erstarrte. Sie war so überglücklich. Ihre Händen schwitzten, sie war aufgeregt und ihr Herz schlug immer schneller.

„Rory? Willst Du mich heiraten?", fragte Jess. Auch er war aufgeregt. Noch niemals hatte er eine Frau so sehr geliebt, wie er Rory liebte. Sie war die Richtige für ihn. Ihr Leben war fast perfekt, es fehlte nur eines: die Hochzeit!

„Jess! .. Ja, ja natürlich will ich Dich heiraten!", antwortete Rory laut und fiel ihm um den Hals. Sie küssten sich zärtlich. Lange hielten sie sich gegenseitig fest. „Ich liebe Dich auch!", flüsterte ihm Rory ins Ohr.

Sie sahen sich tief in die Augen. Endlich steckte ihr Jess den Ring an den Finger. Es war der Ring, den sich die beiden vor langer Zeit in dem kleinen Juweliergeschäft in New York angesehen hatten. Rory hatte sich sofort in diesen Ring verliebt und jetzt trug sie ihn endlich an ihrem Finger, geschenkt von dem Mann, den sie so sehr liebte und den sie heiraten würde.

**ENDE**


End file.
